


Stop Hiding

by TheSSChestHair



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Angst, Family, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-02
Updated: 2016-11-02
Packaged: 2018-08-28 13:33:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8447890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSSChestHair/pseuds/TheSSChestHair
Summary: I couldn't get the scene where Henry tells Killian he's not part of his family out of my head... so I got angsty with it.





	

 

 

Things don’t fix themselves overnight. It takes more than an adventure and a night of video games to build on the fragile understanding between the two.

But it does get a little better.

He finds the boy is warmer to him in the mornings, offering a genuine smile that’s not so forced. He seeks him out too, every once in a while, requesting his presence for a game of COD which has Killian confidently claiming he’s an expert fisherman… which leaves the boy in hysterics and Killian wondering what is so funny.

But there are still times, more often than not, when he sees a look pass across Henry’s face. He never speaks; the lad is too polite for that, but his face becomes uncertain; a flash of awkwardness and unease bestows upon it, and Killian finds his words running through his mind.

 

_You’re not even a part of this family._

He knows the lad has accepted him, but he also knows that things aren’t always that easy.

He often wonders if he’s coming on too strong in those moments. Was he too authoriative? Did he overstep the mark with his praises? Is the lad thinking of Bae, wishing he were here in his place?

Killian knows it’s hard for the boy. And no amount of promises sworn or reassurance can stop curious minds of teenagers. He doesn’t know how to approach his unease so he takes the look as a cue to give him space.

 

He’s come home to the smell of hot snack foods and Emma and Henry laughing as they pitter back and forth between the living area and the kitchen.

Emma greets him with hug and the announcement that they’re having a movie night. He chastises her about the intake of that god awful fizzy syrup they like to drink which earns him an eye roll. She shrugs off his dislike of Coke and orders him to make himself comfortable on the couch while Henry brings in the popcorn.

It’s then he spots it.

The look crosses the lad’s face – the look of discomfort before it disappears and is replaced with a neutral smile.

And the words flash through his mind.

 

_You’re not even a part of this family._

Killian makes his excuses.

“Actually, love. I think I’m going to have me a bath and settle in early.”

She asks him if he’s alright straight away. There’s no fooling Emma; she’s as in tune with him as he is her.

So he gives her his dazzling smile and a ‘course love’, hoping it’s enough.

“Spend some time with your boy.”

She gives him one last look before agreeing and lets him disappear upstairs with a departing kiss.

He spends an hour soaking in the bath, sneaking sips from his rum flask and listening to the subtle laughs from downstairs making their way through the walls into the quiet bathroom. And he selfishly hopes that one day soon Henry will be over his reluctance of him; that he’ll one day be wanted by not just Emma alone.

 

It’s a fortnight later and he bumps into David and Henry outside the library. The prince tells him that they’re off to meet a few of the refugee’s from the land of untold stories to show them around the stables. Apparently there are a few newcomers that are eager to start their new lives and David is happy to try and find them employment.

“We might even take a couple of the horses out for a stretch of their legs. What do you say, wanna join us?”

He thinks it might be fun, racing the prince on a steed, giving Henry a little taste of life in the Enchanted Forest. He might even be able to get a laugh or two out of Dave when on familiar ground.

He turns to Henry. He catches the look. He remembers the words.

He declines.

“I’m helping Belle with a few things otherwise I’d be happy to.”

David accepts, non the wiser and is soon making his way down the street with Henry in tow.

 

It doesn’t happen all the time.

But when it does he takes his leave.

 

He barrels down the stairs one morning to find Henry alone at the kitchen table.

“Morning, lad, where’s your mother?”

“She left already. Her and grandpa are following up on a lead.”

Killian nods as he pours himself a coffee.

“So what are your plans today? Fancy another round of that shooting game? I’m sure I can be convinced to break out a pair of dice?”

“I’m not sure yet.” Henry admits.

Killian notices the look as an awkward silence fills the room. He gives the boy space.

“Tell you what, I’ll make myself busy in the shed, and if you change your mind you know where to find me.”

He heads towards the back door, cup in hand when Henry’s voice stops him.

“You need to stop doing that, you know. My mom thinks it’s her fault.” Killian turns to him confused before Henry continues. “I told her it wasn’t her, that it’s my fault you do that.”

“Henry, I don’t know what you’re talking about-”

“You get that look on your face. The same one you had when I told you that you weren’t a part of this family. And then you make excuses and leave.”

The perceptiveness of the boy shocks him.

“I just don’t wish to impose on time spent-”

“You’re not.” Henry pleads. “I said those things to purposely try and hurt you and now I know that I did I feel guilty. You _are_ a part of this family, Killian.”

“Henry, you’ve nothing to be sorry for. And I don’t want you to feel like you have to put up with me out of obligation to your mother, I’d rather you want me involved because you actually want me to be.”

“I do. It’s weird sometimes, I’m still getting used to you being here day and night, but I do want you here. But I can’t get used to you if you keep hiding away.” Henry teased him.

“Fair point, lad.”

“Being a part of this family means joining in, Captain, and I promise if I have a problem I’ll let you know about it.”

Killian’s chest flooded with warmth and admiration for the young man in front of him, feeling a weight he never knew was there, lift off his shoulders. His worries and doubts had been misguided and the boy had clearly read him better than Killian had read him.

“I’d appreciate that.”

 

Things got much better after that morning.


End file.
